


Love Leaves A Permanent Stain

by GMS_Prime



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Things are never the same after a bad break-up.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Love Leaves A Permanent Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Permanent Stain” by The Backstreet Boys  
> Clips: Wanted, Welcome To The Punch, Trance, Shame, X Men First Class, Starter for 10, Haywire, The Counselor, and X Men Days of Future Past(trailer)
> 
> No copyright infringement intended. For Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
